Suicidal Love
by Demonslayercutie
Summary: I don't want to give it away, but it's very different from my other stories. It's very sad and depressing  kind of how i'm feeling now  But I think it's pretty good... i guess. Inu/San


_My 'Lover',_

_As you can tell I have committed suicide. I'm sorry, but I do not fully believe in this love crap. I'm really sorry my 'love', but I believe we won't be together forever. I find it hard to believe in soul mates and this love crap. I have killed myself so I could save you the pain of finding out this truth the hard way, by getting your heart broken. I have had mine broken many times as you already know. I appreciate you trying to heal my shattered heart, but it was futile. My heart had been broken into many, many pieces and I don't even believe god could put it back together. I don't think I was meant to be loved. I hope you find your love and live happily ever after. (Like in the fairy tales, if they could really come true)_

_From (I would've said love if I believed there was any for me) your 'love', _

_Sango Taijiya_

The man holding the note had read it many times and he hugged Sango's dead, bloody body. 'This isn't real,' He thought over and over to himself. He thought if he kept telling himself this Sango wouldn't be dead and this would be some kind of bad dream. He closed his eyes and held Sango's body close to him and repeated saying this is just a dream. When he opened his eyes the scene was the same. There was a pool of blood on the ground next to a knife and a very dead Sango was in his arms. He had dropped her noted in the pool of blood. Sango's body felt so cold and she seemed so lifeless.

"Sango….why? Why did you kill yourself?" The man asked/yelled. Tears began to fall from his eyes and land on the girl's face. "I loved you Sango, so much. Hell I still do, I'll never stop loving you but… I'll- how will I live without you?"

The man hugged the girl tightly, as if it would keep her forever with him. He still tried to believe this was some horrible nightmare and he would soon wake up and see Sango sleeping softly next to him. Tears kept flowing from the man's eyes as he held on tighter. He heard someone walk into the room and put a hand on his shoulder. He quickly pushed the hand off and growled. He would hurt anyone who tried to take Sango away from him.

"Please calm down, it's just me. Kagome," Kagome said as she stood behide the man.

"What do you want?" The man said harshly causing Kagome to flinch. She hated when he acted so rude and mean to her. It scared her a lot.

"I-I just heard what happened to Sango and I wanted to comfort you. A-and I need to tell you that you have to let her go. She's gone. She wasn't thinking straight and this happened." Kagome said as she tried to take Sango away from the man and put her on the ground, but the man pushed her away and growled at her.

"Stay away from her! I know that you have a crush on me Kagome and would've tried to split me and Sango apart anyway you could, but now is not the time for you to try to hit on me!" The man yelled and glared at the woman causing her to take a few steps back. "Don't you ever come near me again, understand?"

"B-but InuYasha…" Kagome started, but stopped when she saw InuYasha's normally golden eyes start to turn red. She then ran out of the room. She didn't want to mess with the full demon InuYasha, especially when he was really angry.

InuYasha's eyes remained a red as purple scars began to form on his cheeks. His claws got longer and sharper, as did his teeth. The half demon InuYasha everyone had known before was gone. The demon InuYasha closed his eyes for a minute to completely take over InuYasha's body and then opened them. He looked down at Sango and frowned. **"I'm sorry mate that I late that idiot hurt you and let you die."** He said as he gently placed her down on the ground. **"I won't let him do anything like that again." **Demon InuYasha said as he started to leave the room. He took one quick look back at his beautiful mate and then left the room. He went downstairs and out of the house, then he set a match on fire and threw it at the house. He watched the flames engulf the house and watched as his mate's body would be burned. A single tear fell from his eyes, but he quickly wiped it away. He started walking down the road; he would change his name and start a new life somewhere else, somewhere where it wouldn't remind him of Sango.

"**Goodbye my mate and may you rest in peace." **Demon InuYasha whispered to himself before he disappeared into the night.


End file.
